You Belong With Me
by NatesDate
Summary: "It was a good thing then that part of her job involved getting into systems and finding information she wasn't supposed to see. Like whether her boss had a current S24 form on file."
1. Chapter 1

**You Belong With Me**

**Disclaimer:** Spooks and all recognizable characters belong to Kudos and the BBC, though it would have been better had they played nicer with their toys.

**A/N:** I probably shouldn't admit to this, but this story was inspired by Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me." (Don't worry, I didn't send Harry and Ruth back to high school.) I heard this song for about the millionth time and suddenly thought about Ruth watching Harry with another woman. Since my muse had abandoned me a few weeks ago (probably to visit r4ven3 on the other side of the globe) I had to take advantage of her return and not argue with her about what she wanted me to write. I hope you'll forgive me.

This should be four chapters. Sorry this first part is so short.

* * *

21 October, 2004.

Ruth knew she shouldn't be doing this. It was an ethically gray area, but considering she worked for MI-5, she'd been involved in activities much more questionable than this. The easy way would have been to ask Danny or Zoe, even Sam about the person in question, but she quickly vetoed that idea. They would think her a silly girl with a crush on her boss. No, she was an analyst; she needed to analyze the situation and to do so she needed the facts. All of them. Since she'd ruled out asking anyone else on the Grid, she'd have to get the facts herself. It was a good thing then that part of her job involved getting into systems and finding information she wasn't supposed to see. Like whether her boss had a current S24 form on file.

Ruth had been working late and the Grid was deserted, which wasn't unusual. Sometimes Harry was here as well but after leaving late this afternoon he'd stopped back to briefly check on a few things and was dressed in black tie. Danny was finishing his reports on the day's surveillance activities when Harry stopped to ask him a question. Ruth overheard enough of the conversation to know that Harry was attending an event with a woman named Abigail. She was surprised at the envy she felt and tried to tell herself it was because he had a social life and she didn't. Ruth distracted herself with a cup of tea while Harry finished his discussion with Danny and left for the evening. Danny finished his reports shortly thereafter, leaving Ruth alone with a few junior members slated for the night shift.

Letting curiosity get the better of her, Ruth slowly picked her way through the system until she was able to pull up the personnel file on Harry. She'd skimmed through it once before, shortly after starting but she'd not looked at anything else. This time she was looking to see whether there was a current S24 on file, a 'Permission to Socialize' form that would tell her whether this Abigail was a casual date or someone more permanent in Harry's life.

And there it was, submitted by Harry Pearce for Abigail Lowe. Age 42, she was divorced with no children and currently worked as a VP of Accounts for a large public relations firm based in London. There was a photo attached and Ruth wasn't surprised to see that Abigail was a beautiful woman. She checked the date on the form and realized it had been submitted earlier this year. Ruth exited the system, making sure to cover her tracks before going back to her desk. Knowing she wouldn't get anything else done tonight while she pondered this new information, she logged off her computer and headed home.

* * *

Harry sipped at his whisky while he watched Abigail make her way through the room. He was her plus one this evening so he'd been at her side for the cocktail hour and dinner, chatting with associates and business contacts. Now that dinner had finished, he was rewarding himself with whisky while he watched her socialize. It had been a messy week for him dealing with Fred Roberts and having to decommission Tom. He should be at work, dealing with the fallout, but Abigail had convinced him that a night away from the office would be a good thing. She looked beautiful tonight in a dark purple cocktail dress with her light brown hair in a simple knot at the back of her neck.

Though their schedules were erratic, they had managed to maintain a relationship over the past six months. Harry has no delusions that he and Abigail are madly in love or would someday marry and live happily ever after. He was convinced that that sort of life was no longer in the cards for him, especially after the disaster that was his first marriage. However, Abigail is attractive, intelligent, and an independent woman. She's aware that he works for the security services and accepts that that he cannot discuss his work with her and that he could be called in to work at a moment's notice. Right now, their relationship consisted mostly of companionship, attendance at respective work-related events such as this and sex. It filled a physical need for him, if nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Belong With Me**

**Disclaimer:** Spooks and all recognizable characters belong to Kudos and the BBC, though it would have been better had they played nicer with their toys.

**A/N:** Thank you for your kind reviews and support for this story. They do make me smile.

* * *

_11 January, 2005_

As the sun slowly dropped in the sky, Ruth took in the view afforded her from the roof of Thames House. She'd needed some fresh air and the chilly temperatures outside virtually guaranteed no one would bother her up here. She was hoping to clear her mind, but all she could think about was Harry and the conversations they'd shared on the roof. He was the one that showed her this space and confided that he liked to visit the roof to take a break from the Grid now and again. They'd agreed it was the easiest way to escape Thames House without actually leaving.

Ruth thought that once she knew Harry had a girlfriend that her feelings for him would fade away. She doesn't believe in cheating when in a relationship and trying to break up Harry and Abigail is something she wouldn't even consider. Besides, she knows that Harry wouldn't be interested in someone like herself and watching him end his relationship only to start dating yet another beautiful woman is something she has no desire to experience.

She's made an effort to widen her social circle and has even been on a few dates since last fall. None of the men were terrible, but when she found herself mentally comparing them and everything they did to Harry, she knew it wasn't fair to accept a second date. Her last effort at a date, with a man whom Five had under surveillance because of who he came into contact with at work was a disaster, especially since Sam and Malcolm had been in on the charade.

She's decided on a resolution for the New Year, albeit a bit late, to put her feelings for Harry behind her and move forward with life. He is off-limits and she hopes these feelings will start to fade.

* * *

Harry signed the last report and checked his watch, surprised to see that it was after 5 pm. He looked out over the Grid and noted that it was nearly empty. Zoe was working undercover to gather information on Emre Celenk, Adam was enjoying a rare day off with his wife Fiona, Danny was currently loaned out to Section A for one of their operations, and Ruth was providing research for Zoe's operation as well some translating work for Danny's. He looked at her desk, surprised that she would have left so early. Well, early for Ruth anyway. It was a rare night that she left before him.

Despite his misgivings about her when she started, Ruth had become one of his most trusted employees. She served as his sounding board; one that knew the ins and outs of the security services but could still see the situation as a civilian and try to balance both sides. He'd had moments when he let frustration and anger get the better of him and had taken it out on her. That she didn't back down from her positions in the face of his poor behavior and still supported him when it was all said and done helped to elevate his opinion of her.

His trust in her had built up over the past few months, when they regularly found themselves the last two working on the Grid at night. About once a week Harry would order in dinner for the two of them as they worked late. Their conversations were usually work-related, but recently the discussions would move into the personal realm. Nothing too personal of course, but safe topics like favorite books, movies, and food were discussed. He'd asked her once why she just didn't go home but she'd skirted the issue and he let the subject drop. He'd realized afterwards that he'd done the same when she asked why he wasn't spending his evenings with his girlfriend. He'd mumbled something about busy schedules and changed the subject.

As he wondered why talking about Abigail with Ruth was awkward he saw her come through the pods, jacket hanging open and her cheeks pink. Up on the roof, most likely, catching some fresh air. That probably meant she was planning to stay and work. No sense in going up to the roof for fresh air if she was going to turn around and go home, right?

He walked out of his office and made his way to Ruth's desk, where she had just sat down and was getting started on work once again. She looked up at his approach and gave him a small smile, which he returned. They made small talk as he asked what she was working on and she rattled off the list of tasks. Without taking the time to think about it, he said he was planning to order some takeaway and asked her if she wanted to join him.

She tried to control the surprise on her face. "I thought you had dinner plans with Abigail. You mentioned it to Adam earlier."

"I did but she cancelled on me. Some audit at work, so I decided to stay and try to get ahead on the budget preparation. Since you're here I thought we may as well eat together. Unless you'd prefer not to, which is fine."

Ruth smiled at his rambling. "I was going to run out and get something from the cafe around the corner. I can pick up something for both of us."

"Alright, but I'm buying."

Ruth knew better than to argue so she wrote down his order and slipped through the pods while Harry went back to his office. He moved all the signed reports into the folder for filing in the Registry, clearing space on his desk for them to eat. He wheeled Ruth's office chair into his office for her to sit at and then visited the loo and washed his hands.

It wasn't long before Ruth returned and they were settled into Harry's office to eat. He was telling her that he'd received an email from his daughter Catherine, who was back in Palestine for a few weeks working on a film.

"I am proud of what she does and the passion she has for helping people, but I just wish it was here in Britain, someplace a bit safer," he said.

"Sounds like she takes after her father," Ruth added as she finished her salad. "I mean that as a compliment."

"Thank you."

"You mentioned that Catherine has a brother. What does he do?"

Harry inhaled sharply and Ruth realized she had moved into unwanted territory.

"Sorry, it's not my business."

Harry shook his head. "No. It's alright. My son is Graham and the last I heard of him was when he was arrested for drug possession in Birmingham. He was so young when his mother and I divorced and he and I've never been able to establish a proper relationship. One of the last times I saw him was at his 13th birthday party when he screamed at me and said he wished I was dead."

Ruth wasn't sure what to say. She was reminded of her own experiences with an addict in the family when Harry spoke again.

"I thought that keeping a distance from my children when they were growing up was the best way to keep them safe, which it did. Unfortunately, it now means that I have no relationship with my son and have only just re-established one with my daughter."

"I don't have any experience being a parent, but my step-brother is an alcoholic and I know that sometimes no matter what you do, it doesn't change anything." She looked up to find him watching her intently. "Sorry, I wish I had some magical pearl of wisdom that would help."

A small smile graced his face. "Don't be sorry. You're right, of course. Rationally I know that even if Jane and I had had a good marriage it's still possible that Graham would have ended up a drug addict. But it hasn't stopped me from feeling blame for and guilt about the childhood Catherine and Graham had, and that does come down to the things I did."

The conversation continued, both sharing their experiences with broken families, though under different circumstances. It was the most personal conversation they had ever shared and there was an unspoken understanding that what they were sharing didn't leave Harry's office.

A chirping sound interrupted them and Harry realized it was his mobile ringing. Ruth watched as he checked the display before answering the phone. She realized from his tone of voice that it was Abigail calling and it broke the mood of their conversation. Ruth gathered the trash from their meal to place in the kitchen bin and saw an odd look on Harry's face. She pretended not to see it finished the clean up before returning to her desk. She was debating whether to stay and work or leave for home when Harry walked out of his office.

"Thank you for cleaning up the dinner mess, Ruth." She gave an odd wave of her hand as if to say it wasn't a problem. "You didn't have to leave; it wasn't a private conversation."

"Of course it was, Harry, she's your girlfriend. You don't need me listening in."

Harry paused before adding, "Ruth, I wanted to say thank you for letting me talk about Graham. It was helpful… well, to tell someone who can understand what it's like."

"Don't you talk about your kids with Abigail?" she said before she could stop herself. "Sorry, that's none of my business." Ruth sat down at her desk and fiddled with her computer, wondering whether Harry was staying on the Grid or leaving.

"No," he said. The tone of his voice made her look up at him while he studied his feet. "She knows I have children but she's never asked about them."

"Oh," she said.

There was a pregnant pause before Harry lifted his head. "Well, thanks again for the talk and for dinner. I'm going to go home now."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry. Have a good night," Ruth added with a slight smile. Harry was looking so melancholy that she wasn't surprised he was leaving.

As Harry exited the pods, Ruth realized she wasn't in the mood to stay and work late either. Logging off her computer she shrugged into her jacket and exited the pods. Checking her watch, she saw that the bus was due in five minutes and she picked up the pace, not wanting to wait for the next one. As she walked out the front door, she stopped at the sight of Harry approaching a woman standing next to a car parked illegally in front of Thames House. Ruth realized it was Abigail as the woman wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and drew him in for a kiss.

Ruth's steps faltered for a moment but she turned her head and looked the other way as she walked towards the bus stop.

Miraculously the bus was on time and it wasn't long before Ruth was settled into her upper level seat. Two images battled for prominence in her mind; one of Harry looking down when he admitted that Abigail had never asked about his children and the other of the same woman with her arms wrapped around him and greeting him with a kiss.

She pulled a book from her bag and attempted to read, but she couldn't get Harry out of her mind. She'd tried so hard these past months to let go of her feelings for him, hoping they would dissipate but instead the feeling had only intensified. The thought of whether she should consider transferring to another department crossed her mind. It would probably be easier not see Harry every day, but she loved her job and her co-workers and everything else had been going well. Were she to transfer – and she'd been approached by other section heads about moving to their team – there would be a lot of questions about why she'd left Section D.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Belong With Me**

**Disclaimer:** Spooks and all recognizable characters belong to Kudos and the BBC, though it would have been better had they played nicer with their toys.

**A/N: **Once again, thank you for all your reviews and kind words. I just hope you won't throw rotten tomatoes at me when you see where this story leaves off. :-)

* * *

_18 February 2005_

"How's your knee?"

"Stiff and sore. I still can't put any weight on it, but hopefully by Monday it will be better."

"Do you have a concussion as well?"

"What? No. Why would you ask that?"

"Because you're delusional enough to think that a knee that is stiff, sore, and can't yet bear weight will be better on Monday."

"Ruth, I may be at home with a bad knee but I'm still your boss," Harry said with a sternness to his voice that caused Ruth to laugh. "Nice to know my team thinks so highly of me."

"You sprained your knee trying to outrun a 22 year old terrorist that last year ran the London Marathon and were only saved by the grace of the wet grass you both slipped and fell on. We do think well of you, Harry, but sometimes we do wonder what you're thinking."

"Yes, well I suppose that's fair. It's funny though, I find myself sitting in my office at times thinking it would be nice to have more time to relax and now I find myself on the sofa with forced relaxation and all I want to do is call Mike and have him take me to the Grid so I can work."

"Don't bother. Adam, Sally Chapman, and the Home Secretary all threatened him with driving duties for Norris in Section C if he drives you into work before Monday morning."

"Ah well, I can't blame Mike for staying away then. Norris is insufferable. What am I supposed to do all weekend? I tried watching the telly and all I could find were these ridiculous so-called reality shows. I'm certain I lost several IQ points in the five minutes it took me to go through the channels."

"Isn't Abigail there to keep you company?" Ruth felt a bit awkward mentioning her to Harry, but it was a logical question and Ruth was afraid it would be more awkward if she didn't mention his girlfriend.

"She's in Germany for work and won't be back until Tuesday."

"Oh." An idea popped into Ruth's head but she wasn't sure whether suggesting it would be too forward.

"I know you're thinking, Ruth. What is it?"

"I just thought maybe I could drop off all the reports on this week's events for you to review and work on over the weekend. At least it would fill part of your time and then you might not feel like you were behind in your work come Monday." She held her breath and hoped he thought it a reasonable suggestion, but when he didn't say anything she started to backpedal. "If you prefer I can ask Adam to come over with the reports, I mean you probably want to catch up with him anyway."

Harry smiled at her rambling. "Ruth, it's an excellent suggestion to work on the reports from home this weekend. But you don't need to go out of your way to drop them off here. Surely you have plans for tonight."

"It would be nice if I did, but no, as usual I have no plans for tonight." Or for the weekend she mentally added. "It's no problem for me to drop them off."

"I appreciate that, Ruth. What time can I expect you? Say half six? Better yet, since Mike's been threatened with torture if he drives me anywhere near Thames House, I'll call and have him drive you to mine. And don't tell me it's not necessary. It's the least I can do for you helping me survive this enforced relaxation."

"Okay, I'll let Mike drive me as long as you let me stop and pick up takeaway. I've no idea of the state of your kitchen but I know that standing around preparing a meal isn't conducive with a bum knee. What are you in the mood for? Or better yet, what's nearby your house?"

"There's a decent fish and chips shop a few blocks away otherwise the closest is a Chinese restaurant the next block over. Any preferences?"

"Harry, I'm not coming over to eat, I'm picking up food for you."

"Nonsense. You're coming all the way here with work for me, the least I can do is feed you. Besides, I want to hear what's been happening while I've been laid up. So which is it? Chinese or fish and chips? I'll call in the order so it's waiting for you."

"Hmm, Chinese I think. Mongolian beef and potstickers for me, please."

"Done. Mike knows where the restaurant is, so let him know you need to stop there first."

"I'll do that. See you soon."

An hour later Harry hobbled to the front door to find Ruth with two bags of food and Mike stood behind her with a large messenger bag, presumably full of files. Ushering them both into the house, Mike deposited the bag in the foyer before saying goodbye. Harry pointed her in the direction of the kitchen then headed back to settle on the sofa at Ruth's direction. A few minutes later she carried a tray of plates and food containers into the sitting room, setting it on the coffee table before going back to the kitchen to return with the bottle of wine and glasses that Harry had set out. Harry assured Ruth that it had been several hours since his last pain pill and that a glass of wine would not be detrimental to his health.

Ruth's intention to explain a few of the reports, eat her meal, and then leave Harry in peace was forgotten when he pushed aside the reports and asked her what had been happening on the Grid in his absence. The 36 hours since his injury were thankfully quiet so she settled for a summary of Adam's interrogation of the young man that had been chasing Harry while they ate dinner.

Ruth's story reminded Harry of an interrogation from earlier in his career, the sort where anything that could go wrong did. Both were laughing when the doorbell rang. Ruth looked at Harry, who simply shrugged his shoulders, indicating he didn't know who it could be. Not wanting him to overextend his knee, she offered to answer the door as he continued his story. She opened the door to find a woman on the front stoop holding an overnight bag and a large bag of food from an upscale restaurant. Ruth recognized Abigail instantly and felt the weight of her glare.

Ruth didn't need to be brilliant to figure out from the look on Abigail's face that she was not happy to find a woman answering Harry's door. Abigail pushed her way in and deposited the overnight bag at the base of the stairs before continuing into the sitting room. Harry was still sprawled on the sofa with his back to the door and upon hearing someone enter the room, asked Ruth who was at the door.

"It's me, your girlfriend."

Meanwhile Ruth quietly walked into the kitchen to return her wine glass and pick up her bag. She decided to ignore the heated conversation she heard between Harry and Abigail and just leave, hoping Harry wouldn't think her rude.

In his peripheral vision, Harry saw a flash pass by in the front hall followed by a quiet thud and realized too late that Ruth had left his home. Ignoring Abigail, he picked up his phone and pressed the number for Ruth's mobile.

She answered on the third ring but before she could say anything Harry spoke up. "Ruth, you didn't need to leave."

"Of course I did, Harry. I'm all too familiar with being the third wheel. If you need me to pick up that paperwork or bring you anything else from Thames House, please let me know. Otherwise I'll see you on Monday. Goodnight Harry." She hung up before he could say anything else.

He looked at his mobile in surprise. There was something off about the conversation but he couldn't identify what it was. He was pulled back to the present by Abigail's voice.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"I asked, who was that? Better yet, why was she here, having dinner and drinking wine with you? It sounded to me like you two were having a grand time." Abigail said this with a smile on her face and despite the two glasses of wine, Harry knew it wasn't a smile of happiness.

"Abigail, Ruth is a colleague; she's one of my senior team members and she brought me paperwork so I wouldn't go stir crazy this weekend. Knowing that I shouldn't leave the house she was nice enough to pick up dinner on her way. It was my idea to open a bottle of wine and to ask her to stay for a bit. I thought you were out of town all weekend and that Ruth was my last chance at some company until I go back to work on Monday. Why are you here, anyway? When I called you said you wouldn't be back in London until Tuesday."

"I told Erich, my German counterpart about your call and he told me he would handle the remaining review. If I'm still needed come Monday I can fly back over to wrap everything up. He suggested I'd have a much more enjoyable weekend nursing you back to health and taking your mind off your injury. I thought I'd surprise you with dinner, which apparently you don't need."

She walked out of the room with the bag of food and Harry could hear her shuffling things around in the kitchen. Harry leaned back on the sofa and wondered why he wasn't more enthusiastic about the opportunity to spend the weekend with Abigail. It had been some time since they'd been able to do so, the last one having been a memorable visit to a quaint hotel on the coast in Suffolk. His mind wandered back to the phone call with Ruth, her odd tone of voice, and why she left without saying goodbye. He was thought of calling her once again when he heard Abigail clear her throat. He turned his attention to her and was surprised at the sight before him, that of his girlfriend in a lace bra and matching knickers.

"Abby," he breathed, momentarily forgetting that she hated the nickname.

She sauntered over and straddled him on the sofa. "The name's Abigail and hopefully it's the only thing you remember when I'm done with you," she said before starting to remove his clothing.

* * *

Ruth stepped off the bus and turned left, walking slowly along the pavement to her home. She walked from this stop almost every day and could navigate the route with her eyes closed. She thought about her offer to Harry to bring him paperwork to help keep him occupied, if only for a part of his weekend. She'd seen the large stack of reports on his desk. Harry may have been injured during the op but that didn't mean that everyone else didn't have to finish their reports and have them on his desk within 24 hours.

Ruth knew that left to his own devices Harry would limp his way into Thames House and likely aggravate his sprained knee. Better to bring him the reports to keep him at home for the weekend which is why she called and offered to do so. She told herself she was simply being helpful; that while she was an analyst she also felt strongly that part of her job was to do what was necessary to keep the team strong and if that included helping her boss when he was at home recovering from an injury, then so be it.

Except that Ruth knew full well that her actions were not simply that of an employee helping out her boss. No, she was an employee completely in love with her boss. Once she'd admitted it to herself she'd made an effort to make those feelings go away. She reminded herself daily that he was in a relationship and had been for almost a year, which to Ruth meant that Abigail wasn't just a convenient way for Harry to pass the time but was someone that he cared for. The rational part of her brain screamed that she was letting her life pass her by as she pined for a man who was not available. A man that wasn't likely to have any interest in her romantically even if he wasn't dating anyone.

By the time Ruth reached her front door, she'd decided that she needed to use some of her accrued time and use it to put Harry Pearce behind her once and for all. If she couldn't do it, then she'd have to consider whether it was better for her to transfer to another department or even over to Six.


	4. Chapter 4

**You Belong With Me**

**Disclaimer:** Spooks and all recognizable characters belong to Kudos and the BBC, though it would have been better had they played nicer with their toys.

**A/N:** I know I said this would be 4 chapters, but it turns out Ruth had other plans. There will be one more chapter after this. Thank you for your reviews and to the ladies of 3 Words, 8 Letters for not kicking me out of the group for the way Chapter 3 ended. You're the best.

* * *

_25 March 2005_

Ruth was moving at a feverish pace to finish her work. She was leaving for her holiday on Sunday morning and tomorrow she needed to pack and take care of last minute errands. Most of her ongoing projects were at a natural stop point, and those that weren't had been passed on to other analysts to watch over while she was gone. Her summary document of all ongoing projects, weekly reports that she prepared, and instructions on other miscellaneous activities that Ruth regularly completed was finished except for one last search that was moving about as fast Harry did on his way to his annual psych evaluation.

Deciding that she had time for a cup of tea, she made her way to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. As she waited for it to heat, she thought back over the past month, since the dinner at Harry's was cut short by Abigail's appearance.

By the time Harry hobbled onto the Grid on Monday morning, Ruth's request for time off was on his desk. He hadn't called her that weekend, presumably because he was busy with Abigail, something Ruth didn't want to dwell on.

Planning her holiday had given her something to dwell on besides her feelings for Harry. She'd made reservations at a small bed and breakfast in Port Isaac that was owned by the brother of her friend Charlotte from Oxford. She made another reservation for a night in Exeter so she could visit her father's grave but beyond that she decided to wait until she arrived to determine her schedule.

Harry handed back her signed request form one afternoon as she dropped off files and reports in his office. He tried to engage her in small talk by asking where she was going, but she simply responded that she was headed to the coast for some peace and quiet before retreating from his office. As she rode the bus home on Monday evening, she played back the events of the day. To Harry, nothing had changed in their relationship; she was still his trusted analyst. For her though, she was trying to make an about face. She wanted to maintain their professional relationship but she needed to distance herself from anything personal between them for her own sanity. She knew she would never get over this stupid crush if she didn't make some changes.

It didn't take long for others on the Grid to notice something was different. Danny slid his chair over later that week and asked what had happened. When she didn't understand his question, he noted that she was avoiding being alone with Harry and she was suddenly more reserved around him. She assured Danny that Harry had done nothing wrong and that she simply felt she hadn't been as professional on the Grid as she should. Danny's look said that he didn't believe her but thankfully he didn't press her any further.

* * *

Harry noted the same change in Ruth's behavior as Danny and his mind worked over the different scenarios as to why it happened. He thought about asking her outright but he was afraid she would mumble something ridiculous and scurry from the room, leaving him no wiser and her on the defensive.

Something had changed after Abigail interrupted their dinner at his home. She swore she hadn't said anything to Ruth upon entering his house so he only had Ruth's few words over the phone to go by. Abigail tried to distract him with sex on the sofa, but Harry found he wasn't interested. He tried to play it off as the pain from his knee but it had led to a row between them that ended with her choosing to leave and Harry agreeing, asking her not to return, ever.

Surprisingly, once Abigail left Harry was relieved by the situation. He'd been ignoring that their relationship had gone downhill. They didn't fight; Harry simply found that they were spending less time together and what time they had was less enjoyable. He would be the first to say that Abigail wasn't a bad person but Harry realized that the time to end the relationship was overdue.

As for Ruth, she occupied more and more of his thoughts. He found himself watching the telly and wondering if she would find this programme interesting or that programme absolutely ridiculous. He read the newspaper and wished she was there to discuss the contents. In their professional relationship she was the one he trusted to be upfront with him and tell him when he was being unreasonable and Harry suddenly wished she was doing the same in his private life.

In the weeks leading up to her holiday, Harry noted that while she was still friendly with him, they spent almost no time alone. The few nights Ruth stayed late on the Grid when no one else was around she seemed to spend in the Registry. He'd felt the loss of her companionship and in a moment of bravery, he left his office and searched her out.

He found her in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea and knocked on the door frame so as not to startle her. She looked up and he noticed the grip on her cup tighten.

"Hi," he said, slowly moving into the room but still keeping his distance from her.

"Hello," she responded.

"All set for your holiday?"

"Just about. I'll finish packing tomorrow and then I leave on Sunday."

"I hope you have a good time. You haven't taken time off since you started so you've earned it. Hopefully the Grid can survive in your absence," he added somewhat in jest.

Ruth missed Harry's smile while concentrating on her cup. "HR is sending Sarah over from Section A, and I've been meeting with her this week to bring her up to speed. I also have a handover document that gives her the status of all ongoing investigations and projects. Between her and the junior analysts I think the Grid will be fine." She turned back to the sink to rinse out her cup. "You probably won't even know I'm gone."

Before he could stop himself, Harry let out a most undignified snort.

Ruth turned around quickly. "What was that?"

"Sorry, but the thought that we won't even know you're gone is ridiculous."

"Oh yes, who will everyone whine to about their love lives when good old dependable Ruth isn't there to listen while she finishes random translation requests that always seem to end up on her desk?" She turned back around to dry her cup before placing it in the cupboard.

"Ruth, I hope you know your contribution to this department goes far beyond random translations and being a friendly ear to your coworkers," Harry said as he took another step into the room.

Ruth sighed. "Yes, I do know. Sorry, I'm just… tired. Good thing I have the next week off." She smiled slightly and moved to leave the kitchen.

Harry took a step back to the doorway; not enough to block her exit but far enough that she would have to slow to move around him. "Can I buy you dinner before you leave? It's been a while since we've had dinner here on the Grid."

She shook her head no. "Thank you for the offer but no. I think its best we don't do that anymore," she said as she tried to sneak past him but was stopped by his hand lightly on her forearm.

"Have I done something to offend you? I don't think it's my imagination that you've been avoiding being alone with me over the past month. Am I doing something to make you uncomfortable, because I hope you know that I never want to do something like that. If you could just tell me what I've done wrong…"

Ruth's smile didn't reach her eyes. "Harry, no. You've not done anything wrong. I realized that there were moments I wasn't being professional on the Grid and I'm simply rectifying that oversight." She moved back towards her desk, hoping that Harry would accept her explanation, but not really expecting him to do so.

"Now I'm the one who's sorry because I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about. When have you been anything less than professional on the Grid? You do remember who some of your co-workers are, right? Trust me, if I was inclined to make a list of my team that has acted unprofessionally on the Grid, you wouldn't be anywhere near it."

All Ruth wanted to do was get off the Grid and away from Harry before she said something she would regret. Ignoring that he'd followed her to her desk, she logged into her computer to see that the final search was completed with no results. Noting this on the handover document, she saved it to the desktop and emailed it to Sarah and the other analysts. Powering down her machine, she gathered her handbag and other tote before putting on her coat.

"Ruth, are you really going to ignore me? Please don't make me pull rank to get you to talk to me. We're friends, or at least I thought we were and all I can think is that I've done something inappropriate to you and it's bothering me. Please talk to me." He'd moved to block her path to the pods. He'd meant what he said; he didn't want to pull rank and make her come into his office. Professionally she still treated him the same but it was their personal life, their friendship that had changed, and dragging her into his office would simply cause her to close up even more.

"Harry, I swear, you've done nothing wrong and I'm sorry if I've given you the impression that you have done so. Please, it's Friday night. I want to start my holiday and you must have plans with Abigail. Can't we just go our separate ways?" Ruth didn't try to move around him, but she hoped her voice was even enough for him to let her go.

"Abigail? I haven't seen her in over a month since we ended our relationship. The only woman I've been seeing in my free time has been Catherine since she's back in the UK once again. She's willing to put up with me and I'm not going to waste the opportunity to spend time with her."

Ruth didn't move as Harry's words sunk in. He wasn't seeing Abigail any longer? Before she could engage her mental filter, she spoke. "Why did you and Abigail end things? When did this happen?"

Hope flickered in Harry's heart but he knew he needed to move slowly. "Our relationship ended the night she interrupted our dinner, actually."

Ruth recalled the heated words she heard being exchanged as she quietly left Harry's home that evening. Assuming that she had caused the problem, Ruth began to apologize.

"Harry, I'm sorry. This is what I meant earlier about acting unprofessional. I shouldn't have stayed for dinner that night and it caused a problem for you."

"Ruth!" Harry put his hands on his hips and exhaled loudly. "Where should I start? First of all, our dinner was not unprofessional in any way. You are a member of my staff but also my friend who was helping me when I was injured. We did nothing wrong and I'll not have you apologizing for it. Secondly, Abigail and I were moving apart from one another. We weren't spending as much time together and it didn't seem to bother either of us. Yes we had a row at the end of it all, but it wasn't a messy break up."

Ruth still hadn't moved, so Harry spoke again. "Ruth, part of the reason I wasn't bothered about ending my relationship with Abigail was that someone else has been occupying my thoughts; someone who I would like to be more than friends with, if she's interested that is."

Ruth stood staring at her feet, fighting the urge to chew on her bottom lip. In her highly emotional state, she took Harry's words to mean that he'd met someone else and she suddenly needed to be off the Grid. She quickly tried to move past him, but he was standing too close and was able to reach out and grasp her upper arms.

"Please don't run away," Harry implored quietly.

"Harry, let me go. We're friends but your romantic life isn't my business."

"It is if you're the one I want to be more than friends with," Harry said, dropping his hands from her arms.

His words registered with Ruth and she looked up in surprise.

"What did you say?"

"I said I want to be more than friends with you. If you're interested that is."

Ruth didn't respond but Harry could see the confusion and disbelief clearly on her face. Since she was still standing before him and hadn't yet run away, he decided to keep going.

"Ruth, I enjoy the time we spend together. Not just here at work, but off the Grid as well and I've missed that this past month. I find myself wishing you were with me, whether I'm reading the paper or watching telly or just to share a meal. I want to talk about anything and everything with you. I'm in awe of your beauty and intelligence and hoping you'll be willing to share them with me."

Harry took a deep breath and waited to see what Ruth would do. He'd pressed his luck but she hadn't slapped him or run from the room, so he hoped those were good signs. He was debating whether to ask her if she wanted to say anything when she beat him to the punch.

"Harry, are you serious? I know April Fool's Day is coming up so if this is a joke..."

Harry moved his hands back to Ruth, placing them lightly at her elbows. "I would never joke about something like this, especially not with you. I know this isn't an easy situation, with me being your boss, and if you say no, I'll respect that. I'll make sure that our relationship remains professional and friendly on the Grid and no one will ever know about this conversation."

A small smile broke out on her face, which Harry took as a good sign, but he was still waiting for her to say something.

"Harry," she started, before pausing.

"Yes, Ruth?" He was holding his breath in anticipation.

"Is your invitation to dinner this evening still open?"

That wasn't what he was expecting her to say, but as it wasn't no, he nodded. "Of course. Do you have something in mind?"

"No. As long as we can talk somewhat privately I'm not that concerned about what we eat or where."

Her tone of voice remained neutral but her smile was bigger and to Harry she looked genuinely happy.

"Okay. Let me grab my jacket and then we can leave."

Harry quickly walked to his office, keeping an eye on Ruth the entire time. There was a tiny voice of doubt in the back of his mind saying once he was in his office she was going to run from the Grid. He didn't want to believe she would do that, but he didn't have the confidence with Ruth that he usually had with other women he wanted to date, so that voice seemed louder. He checked that his computer was logged off before grabbing his coat from the hook in the corner and walking back out to Ruth, happy that she was still there.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he responded.


	5. Chapter 5

**You Belong With Me**

**Disclaimer:** Spooks and all recognizable characters belong to Kudos and the BBC, though it would have been better had they played nicer with their toys.

**A/N:** My apologies for the delay in this final chapter. I'd hoped to have it done earlier but my weekend was distracted with new episodes of Luther (giving me a new fear of blenders) and now the other Ruth and Harry in my life, those of the Elly Griffiths novels.

Thank you for all the reviews – it's always fun to see people's reactions to the story, especially when I know what's coming next and they don't. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.

* * *

_1 April 2005_

As she sat on the train heading back to London, Ruth thought about the past five days. She felt recharged, having spent the time on her own and away from schedules and never ending crises. She leisurely explored Port Isaac, discovering a lovely café just a short walk from the bed and breakfast where she was staying. The weather cooperated most days, allowing her to sit outside in the sunshine and read while enjoying a pot of tea. Each day she woke up on her own and not to the sound of an alarm clock or ringing phone. It was a nice change of pace from falling into bed late at night and being up the next morning before the sun rose, which had happened far too often over the past few months.

When she and Harry left the Grid on Friday night, she didn't know what to expect. Once they settled at their table with drinks, she asked him again why things ended with Abigail. He looked a little surprised that she started with that, but he reiterated that they were seeing less of each other and it didn't seem to bother either of them, so he didn't see the point in continuing the relationship. When she asked him why he hadn't told anyone on the Grid, he reminded her with a smile that if she hadn't been avoiding him he would have told her, but that he didn't feel it was anyone's business otherwise.

The food arrived quickly and the conversation during dinner was low-key; what did she have planned for her holiday, the weather, and discussion about a documentary they had both managed to watch the previous week. Once the plates were cleared and coffee mugs placed in front of both of them, the conversation moved back onto themselves.

Ruth knew that she'd had feelings for Harry for the better part of the last six months. Granted she'd spent much of that time trying to fight those feelings, but it still felt surreal to hear Harry say that he wanted to explore a relationship with her. In all the time she spent wondering what it would be like to have him reciprocate her feelings, she never actually thought it would happen.

Now that they were at dinner, she felt the panic creep in. Not a flee-from-the-restaurant level of panic, but just the realization that all this could happen and what it might mean for them. Not wanting the it to get the better of her, she smiled at Harry and took a deep breath.

"I want to explore a relationship with you, Harry, but I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment," she said. "I just need a bit of time to adjust to the idea of us, but I do want there to be an us. It's funny because change at work has never bothered me; things happen fast and if I can't adapt then I shouldn't be doing the job. But in my personal life I've always needed more time to adapt and settle into new situations and relationships and I don't want you to think that I don't want this relationship because I do, but I can't jump…"

Harry returned the smile and moved his hand across the table to rest next to hers, allowing his thumb to brush across her fingers. "Ruth, its fine. I know that the situation isn't as simple as two people starting to date. My being your boss may complicate matters but initially I hope that we can keep our relationship separate from work. Not because I think there is anything wrong with us being in a relationship but it's nobody's business if we want to see each other off the Grid."

"The DG may not share your opinion," Ruth pointed out.

"The DG has more important things to concern himself with than us and when the time is right, we'll submit the appropriate paperwork. Besides, you'll probably figure out long before that that I'm a bit dull and awkward when it comes to romance."

Ruth was surprised by his comment and gave voice to her concern. "No, I expect you'll find that I'm the dull and awkward one."

Harry laughed gently and noted that they sounded like a perfect pair. They talked a bit more about interests and hobbies before moving on to other topics. Shortly thereafter he drove her home. She thought about inviting him in, but Harry commented that he had a breakfast meeting with the Home Secretary the next morning and she settled for a gentle kiss at her front door as Harry saw her safely inside.

Ruth had even briefly considered cancelling her holiday, not wanting to leave town so soon after the start of things between them. Harry seemed to have read her mind though; encouraging her to enjoy the time away.

"It's not that I won't miss you, but you've earned this time off and you deserve to enjoy a break from work. Will you call me, or can I call you?" he asked.

Not wanting to be reachable by anyone other than Harry, Ruth went out the next day and bought a pay as you go mobile and gave the number to Harry, which they'd made good use of while she was away. He called her almost every night when he arrived home after work and they talked about anything and everything except the Grid.

Ruth had initially thought it would be awkward for them to agree to explore a relationship and then for her to leave town for a week, but it turned out to be a blessing. Talking on the phone allowed them to get to know each other better on a personal level without the physical awkwardness that can come from being together. She enjoyed the opportunity to get to know Harry the man, as opposed to Harry her boss, whom she already knew and liked quite well.

Even though she spoke to him every day she was gone, she realized how much she missed him. Other than a guiding hand on her lower back or the brush of fingers as they passed files and paperwork between one another, there had been no need to touch one another in their professional relationship, and aside from the brief kiss and embrace they'd shared a week ago after dinner, there had been little physical contact since the start of their personal one. Yet Ruth found she missed being in his presence and wondered what it would be like when they started to explore the physical side of their relationship. The idea of it made her nervous, but she suspected it would be quite wonderful and was looking forward to seeing if she was right.

Hearing the tannoy announce that they were approaching the station, Ruth closed the book she'd been reading earlier and placed it in her handbag. She stood and put on her jacket, moved her handbag to her shoulder and grasped the handle for her luggage to move towards the doors. The rain was coming down harder here and she wasn't looking forward to trying to find a taxi in this weather.

As the doors opened, she quickly disembarked and moved into the station. She continued towards the exit near the taxi stand, hoping to catch one before the throngs of others who'd gotten off the train as well, when someone caught her eye.

Harry smiled when she saw him and he pushed away from the wall to meet her near the exit. "Can I give you a lift?" he asked. "Taxis will be scarce with the rain."

"How did you know I'd be here?" she said, pleased that he'd come to meet her.

He picked up her luggage as they moved towards the exit. Leaning close he said quietly, "I tracked your mobile and checked CCTV footage to find you."

She stopped walking and turned to him, only to find a wide smile on his face. "I'm joking, Ruth. You mentioned a few days ago when you were planning to leave Exeter and I do know how to read a timetable, so here I am."

She laughed gently. "Thank you. It's a welcome surprise to see you. I missed you this week," she admitted.

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you." Harry opened his umbrella for the short walk to his car. They moved quickly through the rain, getting themselves and Ruth's luggage into the car before getting too wet.

Harry started the ignition and turned on the heat, hoping to counteract the chill in the air. He reached over and picked up her right hand, bringing it to his lips and placed a kiss on her fingers before setting them against his cheek.

"I'm so glad you're back. I know we talked plenty but it's not the same as being with you." He dropped his hand from hers and was delighted when she kept her hand on his face.

Ruth moved her other hand up to cup his face. "Thank you for meeting me," she said before moving to kiss him gently.

Harry reciprocated the kiss but pulled back before letting himself get carried away. "Not that I wasn't enjoying that, but we are in the station car park. Let me take you home and get you something to eat."

"That sounds perfect," Ruth said as she nodded in agreement. "Then can we get back to snogging like teenagers on the sofa?"

Harry's eyes widened as he turned back to Ruth, who had a mischievous smile on her face. He put the car in gear, draping his arm over the back of her seat and turned to look out the rear window, preparing to back out of the parking space.

"Very funny, Ruth," he commented, still concentrating on the movement of the car.

Ruth casually leaned to her right, placing her mouth close to Harry's ear. "I wasn't trying to be funny," she whispered before turning to face forward in her seat once again.

Harry couldn't help the smile that erupted on his face. Keeping his eyes on his task, he said, "I best get you home then. I do appreciate a comfortable sofa."

It was a challenge, but he managed to keep enough focus on the task of driving to get them out of the car park and safely on the road to Ruth's home. Both of them were looking forward to the evening ahead.


End file.
